Integrated circuits such as processors, memory controllers, and graphics controllers reside in many computers and electronic systems.
A typical integrated circuit has an interface to transfer signals to and from the integrated circuit. Some integrated circuits have interfaces that operate only at a specific operating frequency such that signals having a frequency lower than the specific operating frequency may not be properly received by the interface.
Thus, in some cases, additional circuitry may be constructed to encode the low frequency signals so that the low frequency signals meet the specific operating frequency of the interface before the interface can properly receive the low frequency signal.
However, constructing the additional circuitry may waste space or may complicate the design of the integrated circuit.